eewikifandomcom-20200214-history
KV-1807 'Armadillo' Armored Personnel Carrier
Intent: To create an armored personnel carrier for the Eternal Army * Image Source: '''Red Faction: Guerrilla (screenshot) * '''Canon Link: '''N/A * '''Primary Source: '''N/A * '''Manufacturer: Karavin Concern * Model: KV-1807 'Armadillo' Armored Personnel Carrier * Affiliation: Closed-Market '''| Confederacy of Independent Systems, Eternal Empire * '''Modularity: Yes - Swivel Mounted Armament * Production: Mass-Produced * Material: '''Durasteel frame, Impervium-334 armor plating, Echo-series components (standard components interchangeable with other Echo-series vehicles) * '''Classification: Armored Personnel Carrier * Role: Troop Transport * Size: Average * Weight: Heavy * Minimum Crew: '''1 - Driver * '''Optimal Crew: 3 - Driver, Commander, Gunner * Propulsion: 6 Wheel Drive * Speed: Average * Maneuverability: Average * Armaments: Average - 1x Swivel-mounted KC-249 General Purpose Repeating Blaster / KC-M5 Heavy Machinegun / KC-T80 Grenade Launcher - Smoke Screen Deployment System * Defenses: Very High - Impervium-334 Armor Plating - 1x Dovin Basal * Passenger Capacity: '''8 * '''Cargo Capacity: Small * Impervium-334 Heavy Armor Plating: Intended to deliver troops into battle safely, the Armadillo is outfitted with Impervium-334 armor plating, giving it increased resistance against enemy attacks * Dovin Basals: Taking advantage of Yuuzhan Vong technology captured by the Confederacy, the Armadillo is outfitted with a Dovin Basal which adds an extra layer of defense * Smokescreen Generator: The Armadillo features a smoke screen deployment system which can conceal its exact position from enemy artillery spotters and heavy weapons operators * Tough As They Come: Designed for survivability and endurance, the Armadillo is a remarkably tough vehicle, capable of withstanding incredible amounts of punishment before breaking down * Anywhere, Anytime: Unlike speeders, the Armadillo can operate even under hurricane-strength winds, its weight and propulsion system allowing it to keep moving, albeit at a reduced speed, even under the harshest weather conditions * Landlubber: As a wheeled vehicle, the Armadillo lacks some of the versatility and mobility of speeders and has to go around terrain features which a speeder could bypass with ease * A Mile Off: The Armadillo's weight means that it requires a very powerful engine in order to move. A powerful and noisy engine, which can be heard from great distances, tipping off potential enemies about its presence Designed by Karavin Concern to complement the Eternal Army's Xiphos Infantry Fighting Vehicle in the task of transporting troops to and from the battlefield, the KV-1087 'Armadillo' is a six-wheel, all-wheel-drive armored personnel carrier designed to operate even in extreme weather conditions which would force more conventional, repulsorlift-based vehicles to stop or risk a serious accident. Due to a high emphasis being placed on the survivability of the troops being transported, the design specifications issued by the Eternal Army's Board of Requisitions called for an incredibly tough vehicle that can withstand massive amounts of firepower and keep operating at optimal parameters in order to complete its mission. Unlike the typical design doctrine of the Eternal Empire, very little emphasis has been placed on actual firepower, the Armadillo being designed primarily with heavy defensive capabilities in mind. As such, its armament consists of a single, swivel-mounted weapon, although the armored personnel carrier's weapon mount can support a variety of weapons, allowing mission planners to reconfigure its armament depending on the parameters of the mission, a general purpose repeating blaster, a heavy machinegun and a grenade launcher being the available options. The Armadillo is manned by a crew of three, a driver, a commander and a gunner, although it can function with a single crew member if necessary and it can carry up to eight soldiers and their equipment in its passenger compartment. Its armor consists of heavy Impervium-334 armor plating and it is also equipped with a Dovin Basal, which provides an extra layer of defense. It also features a smoke screen deployment system which can conceal its exact position from enemy artillery spotters and heavy weapons operators. Its rather unusual design does come with several trade-offs. Unlike repulsorlift-based vehicles such as speeders, the Armadillo can not cross rivers or thin ice and can not navigate terrain that is too rough for wheeled vehicles. In addition, its weight required the APC to be powered with a very powerful and loud engines, which can be heard by enemy troops from a great distance, making detection highly likely and sneak attacks very improbable. Despite its shortcomings, the Armadillo's advantages have deemed it a suitable vehicle for the Eternal Army, which has adopted it into service as the main Armored Personnel Carrier for all branches of the Nelvaanian armed forces. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/kv-1807-armadillo-armored-personnel-carrier.127730/ Category:Vehicles